


Unplanned

by pizzawitholives



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adopted Alexander Hamilton, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Female Alexander Hamilton, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzawitholives/pseuds/pizzawitholives
Summary: Everyone knows that Alexandra and Thomas have been enemies since they first met in 7th grade.What they don't know is that the two have an understanding. Neither of them focus on much else other than their college work and assignments, so when they need a stress relief they go to each other.One day John throws a party and after a couple of drinks Alexandra and Thomas make a choice that will change their lives forever.





	1. Chapter 1:

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first work and I hope you enjoy it. please feel free to leave any useful advice.
> 
> so it may start off a bit slow but I promise it will pick up in a few chapters.
> 
> anyway enjoy!

Alexandra hated waiting.

 

5 minutes was too long.

 

It was 4 minute and 59 seconds too long.

 

Whoever said 5 minutes was short was lying.

 

Alexandra was pacing her small dormitary room while her roomate and best girlfriend Eliza sat on her bed and stared at her watch.

 

“Now?" Alex asked her friend for about the 50th time in the last minute.

 

“no, still 3 minutes.” eliza replied, wincing in sympathy at the frustrated sigh that left her friend “you just need a distraction, how was debate class today?”

 

If anything could get Alex talking and make her forget that she was waiting it was debate class. And she would stop pacing which was honestly starting to drive Eliza crazy.

 

“well Jefferson decided to argue that we shouldn't let refugees into the country and madison backed him up… so I had to argue back aboUt how they were fleeing from unimaginable pain and circumstances and he just said and I quote ‘no one cares for your opinion, you only side with refugees cause you are one’ then dad, I mean professor Washington sent me out so I wouldn't punch Jefferson, thats when I decided to go to store and skip the rest of the day and now here we are…” Alex was an expert at 3 things ranting without drawing breath, debating - especially against Thomas Jefferson and surviving with minimal sleep and a ton of coffee.

 

Once Alexandra finished her rant it was quiet as she flopped down next to Eliza and breathed heavily for a few seconds then...

 

“5 minutes” 

 

Alex stood up and walked quickly into the bathroom

“well shit.”


	2. Chapter 2:

Being pregnant wasn't the problem, the problem was telling everyone about it, especially the father.

 

First she went and told her adoptive parents.

George and Martha Washington had adopted Alexandra when she was 15, three years after her mother died and she was sent into the foster system. Martha had been working in the school office administration when she realise that Alexandra was in the system and her foster family didn't care much for her. Martha made it her job to look after Alex and then when she turned 15 Alex told Martha that her family were putting her back in the system. That afternoon Martha and George had the papers to adopt Alex.

 

Martha was supportive, a little disappointed but still excited for her.

George on the other hand…

“What!! Pregnant!! You cant be pregnant you're too young to be pregnant!! What about classes? And how are you gonna raise a baby while attending college…”

Of course Alex tuned him out pretty quickly.

 

Telling her friends was harder, John just wanted to know who the father was so he could punch him. Hercules offered to help her out and also offered to make some baby clothes. The Schuyler sisters just cooed and offered themselves up as baby sitters.

Aaron offered to do some research on managing a child and college.

Lafayette on the other hand, since he was a friend of the Washington's and had spent a lot of time with them and Alex, especially during senior year of high school when his parents moved back to France, Laf had become Alex's brother and so he was ready to do anything to protect her virtue.

“When I find out who did it I will make them pay, no one gets to hurt my sister…” Alex may have also tuned him out.

 

The common question was “who's the father?”

 

“Look guys, I would rather let the father know first before I tell anyone else” also Alex was dreading having to tell them.

 

Walking out of John and hercules room Alex scrolled through her phone looking for the right contact. Taking a deep breath she pressed call.

 

“ _Hello_ ”

 

“Hey, its me, we need to talk”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm gonna go more in depth about everyone's reactions later on but for now its just a simple set up for what to expect for the next few chapters.


	3. Chapter 3:

8:42am  
Waiting. Alex hated waiting. Waiting mad everything worse. And it was still early in the morning. Her morning sickness hadn't started yet and for she thanked her lucky stars for that but Alex was sure that the morning sickness was kicking in now and that's what was making her feel so nauseous. 

She looked at the clock 8:43am. She hated waiting. The door jingled as it opened, Alex had stopped looking at the door after 15 customers came in that weren't the person she was waiting for.

“Hamilton”

There he was tall dark and handsome. Also irritating. And idiotic. And stupid. And hot.

“Jefferson”

Thomas Jefferson looked way too awake for a college student who was up before 9.00am on a saturday. Of course he was able to drink coffee, Alex had been told by her mother that until she visited the doctor and heard otherwise then Alex was not to touch a single cup of coffee.

“So” Jefferson started, sliding into the booth across from Alex “what do we need to talk about?” 

Sometimes alex wanted to smack that shit eating grin off of his stupid pretty face.

“Well…. Remember that party, last month that John decided to throw?” at Jefferson's nod she continued “remember how we both drank a bit and then… had sex?” another nod. Alex swallowed her nerves and took a deep breath “well apparentlyweforgotthecondomandwellcongratscauseyouregonnabeadad”

Thomas blinked “want to repeat that Alexandra? You know for those of us who don't speak at inhuman speeds”

“I'm pregnant, you're the father, yes I'm 100% sure”  
Silence  
“Of course I'm not saying you have to do anything, I don't care of you don't want to be a part of this child's life but I just thought you should know that I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it”

Jefferson smiled as he watched the spitfire that was Alexandra Washington-Hamilton.  
“Are you kidding? Were gonna have a baby? Together? You and me? Wow… this is… I mean its amazing but also… what are we gonna do?”

A wave of relief washed over Alex at his words and her shoulders physically sagged as the weight she hadn't realised was there lifted.  
“Well mum had offered to help, especially once the baby is born and dad said he would speak to all of our teachers once he found out who the father was...oh yeah he may castrate you… and Eliza has been reading up on as many pregnancy things as possible so she is ready to help. The rest of my friends all offered to help out with everything, whether its driving to an appointment or taking notes if we skip a class, also Lafayette was hellbent on killing ‘the lowlife that defiled my sister’ so you may want to avoid being alone with him for a while”

“Do they know I'm the father?”

“Not yet, I wanted you to hear it from me and if they knew you were the father they would totally blow that so I told then that I wanted to let you know and find out how you felt before I told them who you were.”

Thomas nodded, staring blankly at nothing for a couple of minutes as alex called over a waitress and asked for some water.

“I need to tell James”

“What?” Alex asked, smiling at the waitress in thanks as she put their waters down

“James. He’s my best friend and roommate, I gotta tell him that he's gonna be a godfather soon” Thomas looked at Alex as he spoke but his eyes kept drifting down to look at her stomach as though he couldn't believe his child was in there.

“Right, and I gotta tell my friends and parents who you are...what if I text my parents and ask them to do a barbecue tonight, with my friends so they can all meet the father.” 

Thomas nodded “and if we go tell Jemmy beforehand he can come with us...as backup against everyone who apparently wants to maim and/or kill me.”

Alex laughed out loud at the slightly worries look on Thomas’ face and he joined in pretty quickly. As they calmed down Alex ignored the part of her that was thinking that it was almost like they were on a date even as her heart skipped a beat when Thoma...Jefferson smiled at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the first three chapters are up, not sure how long until I can post the next but I have started to write it.


	4. Chapter 4:

Telling James was a lot different than telling any of Alexandra’s friends. He just smiled, gave both of them a hug and said congrats. Telling him about the barbeque that night and how he needed to be there for Thomas James once again smiled.

“Anything to keep you alive Thomas”

It took him five minutes to change and as she had stated before, Alex hated waiting.

 

When James walked out of his closet ready to go it was to see Thomas comforting Alex as she freaked out over how everyone would react to him being the dad.

 

After another couple of minutes James went back into his closet and loudly pretend to finish up, slightly banging the door closed. When he got back outside it was to see the two of them sitting normally as though just seconds ago Alex hadn't been freaking out on Thomas’ shoulder.

 

* * *

 

 

The ride was silent except for Alex giving Thomas the directions to the house from the passenger seat. Once they arrived rather than ringing the doorbell Alex led the two guys around the side and through a gate into the backyard. Everyone was already there and they were all doing a very obvious job of acting as though they weren't waiting for them to walk through the gate.

 

“Well you guys all know Jefferson and well he's the father...so...here he is…?”

 

Silence.

 

Alex hated silence. And waiting. Waiting silently was the worst.

 

“Well congratulations Thomas, honey, and all three of you look absolutely hungry so come and eat, Alexandra you’re eating for two so come on.”

If there was ever a time Alex was thankful for her mother it was now. With Martha’s invitation everyone else went back to eating and talking amongst themselves while Alex led Thomas and James towards the food. Almost immediately Thomas was grabbed by the Schuyler sisters for a “friendly” talk.

 

“So, are you excited to be having a kid?” Alex smiled at James and nodded as she grabbed some salad sor her plate.

 

“Yeah, I’m a little nervous though, like this is a human that I’m going to be taking care of and responsible for teaching, like what if I screw them up?” 

 

“I think that you will be a great mother, and Thomas will be a great father, both of you are insanely smart and you are both passionate human beings. You’re going to be fine.”

 

Alex had never really had conversations with James and she had always assumed he would be like Thomas, oppinionated and always have a tone of importance and arrogance that came from neing born wealthy. To hear him be so reassuring and sound so casual was a bit of a shock to the system. 

Alex put her plate down and gave James a hug, whispering a quiet thanks as she let him go. She figured that over the coming months James would be the one she went to for simple reassurance about this situation.

 

With another smile and nod James squeezed her shoulder and went to save Thomas from the three sisters.

 

“So… Thomas” without turning Alex knew that John’s face would be both shocked and angry at the thought that Thomas may have forced his best friend into something.

 

“Yeah… it was at the party you threw, four weeks ago, we both had a couple of drinks, enough to loose any reservation but still be aware of what we were doing” This is what she had been dreading the most,  having to explain how, and it sounding as though it was all a drunken mistake, which yeah it wasnt planned or ideal but Alex would never call her child a mistake.

 

“Ok, well as long as he didn't force you, I’m not happy but Herc and I will keep Laf from killing Jefferson.”

 

Noticing her dad coming over Alex smiled at John in thanks before turning and closing the distance between herself and George Washington.

 

“Well, I guess this means you won't be constantly at Jeffersons throat now huh?”

 

“Don't be silly dad, just cause we’re having a kid together doesn’t mean we aren’t gonna disagree about everything” Alex would die before she stopped debating every incorrect word that came out of Jefferson's mouth.

 

George laughed, his daughter was incorrigible “sweetheart I know he drives you insane but you have this child to think about, disagreeing about what to eat or what toys to buy your son or daughter is one thing, arguing about something you believe in even isn't that bad, but you need to remember that if you only ever fight and don't have a civilised conversation then it will affect your child, talk rationally with him, breathe before you fire up and answer, you may find you agree on a lot more than you realised.”

 

“I guess, you’re right, of course you are, it’s just that everytime he opens his mouth my brain is already thinking up insults and possible arguments” Alex sighed and placed a hand on her stomach “but you are right, we need to find common ground, so we will.”

 

“Hey, am I interrupting anything?” speak of the devil, Thomas appeared next to Alex with a plate of food that he handed to her, which is when Alex realised how hungry she was and that her half filled plate had been left at the table, a quick glance told her that John had picked it up and started eating the food off of it.

 

“Thanks, and no, just talking about the baby.” Alex smiled at Thomas and he hesitantly reached out to place a hand on her belly giving it a gentle tap before he withdrew it again.

 

“Yeah, seems to be the topic of conversation, Peggy told me that if she wasn’t made Godmother then she would castrate me” of course Thomas wasn’t one to scare easily but Peggy was as devious as her older sisters with the added bonus of having a black belt from her years of karate.

 

Alex lifted up the bread roll with the sausage, onion, cheese and tomato sauce and laughed “don’t worry too much, Peggy uses that threat on everyone and I’ve yet to see her use it, she even said it to dad once” at Washington's nod Thomas felt his eyes widen “you’re completely safe, I already told Peg that she won't be Godmother.”

 

Taking a large bite out of her roll Alex regretted it instantly, dropping the plate and sprinting to the bathroom, she could hear someone follow her in and as she bent over the toilet a pair of hands pulled her hair out of her face.

 

“Is this the first of the morning sickness then?”

 

Thomas. Thomas had followed her and was currently holding her hair while she vomited. Alex got out a feeble “yeah” before she started to empty her guts again.

 

“Well, hopefully this is as bad as it will get.” Thomas grimaced as he watched Alex retch again, surely she had emptied her stomach by now.

All Alex could do was whimper in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so we got to see the Washington's and John be rational about this, and a sneak of Hercules and Laf. They will be coming up along with the rest very soon, as the pregnancy progresses and they start to tell everyone else at college then the reactions from everyone will start up.
> 
> Also I'm Australian so I don't know much about the american college system or the layout of the school year so if anyone wants to give me a rundown that would be awesome!


	5. Chapter 5:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to help people understand:
> 
> Alex was in a foster home at the age of 12 where she went to the same high school as Thomas, James, Lafayette and Burr.  
> the rest of the group became friends with them in their freshman year of college. they are now in their junior year, angelica is in senior year and peggy is sophomore.
> 
> Alex got close with Martha Washington and so she had met George a few times. when her foster family wanted to put her back in the system the Washingtons adopted her and so she got to stay at that school with her friends.
> 
> The deal with Thomas and Alex started during the final exams of their sophomore year of high school when they both bumped into each other at the library when their respective friends made them get out of the house in an attempt to stop them studying.

The weeks following the Barbeque were quite busy, on top of their normal classes everyone was busy reading as much as they could about pregnancy, Thomas and Alex spent every Tuesday and Thursday evening together, researching and planning for the months ahead.

 

“I have a doctors appointment on Saturday, if you wanna come” Alex told Thomas on one such Thursday “they think we might be able to find out the sex of the baby.”

 

Thomas looked up at Alex in surprise, stupidly he had thought that she wouldn’t want him there for all the appointments, since the only reason they were getting along right now was because of the baby, he figured the less time she spent with him the happier she would be.

 

“You don't have to, just thought you should know” Alex’s words hit Thomas, she must have thought his silence meant that he didn't want to be a part of it.

“No! No I do want to come, I want to go to every appointment I can, I’m going to be a part of this process as much as I possibly can.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Thomas nodded before looking back down at his book and reading up on pregnancy symptoms, when he heard Alex get up and head to the bathroom he didn't think much of it, then he heard her vomiting. 

Thomas shot out of his seat and into the bathroom, holding back Alex’s hair and rubbing circles on her back as she emptied out her stomach.

 

“I thought you were only getting sick in the mornings now, I thought this random vomiting had stopped?” Thomas said to alex as he helped her back to the table after she had rinsed her mouth.

 

“Yeah well it obviously hasn’t.” 

 

* * *

 

Lafayette was pacing in the dorm room he shared with Aaron Burr.

 

“I just don't get it, they hate each other and all of a sudden they’re having a kid together and she spends all her time with him.”

 

“You know that they used to go to each other for stress relief in high school, they probably continued that here at college.” Aaron winced when Lafayette’s glare rounded on him, the french man was quite honestly scary.

 

“STRESS RELIEF!!!” if possible Lafayette looked even angrier now.

 

“Yeah, I figured it out during junior year, figured it was one of those things everyone knew but didn't speak about, just like the sexual tension between them.”

 

“SEXUAL TENSION!!!!” ok Aaron was of two minds,one tell Laf everything or two let him stew over the ridiculous ideas going through his head. Options two would be extremely entertaining for Aaron but option one would probably be safer.

 

“ok so during exams and assignments you know how those two are, they’d work themselves into nothingness if they had the chance. So they used to call each other up when stressed and they would go hang out for the day and do things like bowling, laser tag and the arcade. And since they have a general rule that they will always disagree on everything they would debate their assignments with each other once they cleared their heads.” 

Call him a cowards but Aaron would prefer to keep his limbs rather than watch Laf work himself into a frenzy, although he had not explained the sexual tension yet so he may get the best of both worlds.

 

“And the sexual tension?”

 

Or not

 

“I don't know, just sometimes I look at them when they argue and they look like they are seconds away from kissing each other” Lafayette opened his mouth to respond but Aaron continued before he could “and no it’s not just because they are standing right in front of each other, sometimes they stutter a bit, Alex almost always blushes when she stops talking and sees how close to Thomas’ face she is and I swear that once time I saw Thomas lean in for a fraction of a second before he snapped out of it.”

 

It was silent for a few minutes as Lafayette breathed heavily as he processed everything the Aaron had just told him.

 

“I’m gonna kill him.”

 

* * *

 

Alex was reading through one of the pregnancy books while Thomas was in the bathroom cleaning up, unfortunately she had another attack of morning sickness, however this one was sudden and she barely made it into the bathroom let alone the toilet. She had offered to help but when she almost puked again at the smell of the bleach Thomas had told her to sit down and eat some saltines that he had bought specifically for her morning sickness, even though this was the first time she had been sick in his dorm.

 

“JEFFERSON OPEN UP NOW”

Someone was pounding on the door, Alex looked over at the bathroom, the door was closed since Thomas didn't want the smell of bleach to reach her.

After a few more seconds of banging without a sign that Thomas would be answering any time soon Alex got up herself and opened the door.

 

“FINALLY, THOMAS I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GOING TO KILL YOOUuuu… Alex? Your still here?” 

 

“Laf? Why are you going to kill Thomas?”

 

“Um no reason…. How are you? Where is Thomas? Is the baby good?”

 

“Good. Bathroom cleaning my vomit. Good”

 

“why did you vomit?” despite the question being aimed at Alex, Lafayette’s eyes stayed fixed on the closed bathroom door.

 

“Well gee I don't know, maybe because I’m pregnant and that's what happens.” Alex answered, rolling her eyes as she stepped back and let her adoptive brother in. “And why do you want to kill the father of my child?”

 

“I know that you’re pregnant, I just thought that the random vomiting had stopped and it was just when you woke up now”

 

“Yeah it has been, this is the first random vomit since the morning sickness calmed down, but all the books say that certain smells or tastes can trigger it so… anyway once again I will ask - why do you want to kill Thomas?”

 

“No reason, just something Burr said…” Lafayette placed a comforting hand on Alex’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

 

“Was it his stupid sexual tension theory? About how when we argue we always look like we are about to kiss?”

 

“Uh… Yeah, yeah it was, how do you know about it?”

 

“Aaron told Eliza one day during a writing class when Tom and I had an argument and once we got back to our dorm that afternoon Eliza told me, I then told Tom and we laughed about it. Aaron just wants ot to be true because he hopes if we date then we won't keep arguing and he can get some peace.” Alex rolled her eyes again at Laf’s apologetic expression, shaking her head when he opened his mouth to apologise. “Nah don't worry, you’re my big brother, of course you want to protect me.”

 

“Yes I do. So what I want to know if why are you spending so much time with Jefferson? I mean you guys hate each other last I checked.” 

 

“We never hated each other, we just disagree on a lot of things, but we also agree on a lot too, people seem to forget that in debate class we are given a side that we must debate and dad has to put us on opposite sides because we are the best, if we debated the same side then you wouldn’t hear both sides of the argument equally. Other times we disagree simply out of principle.” Alex was glad that they were finally having this conversation, she knew Laf had been keeping his thoughts to himself about all this and she was glad he would finally get then out.

“As for why i'm spending all my time with Tom, i'm not. I spend 2 afternoons a week with him. He is the father and we are in this together, we need to plan for the baby and we need to make sure everything is going smoothly. And since we are both in college still and no one outside of our friends and my parents knows about this we have a lot to figure out.”

 

For a moment Alex thought that Laf would accept what she said and move on. That moment passed very quickly.

“But why him? The guy is… I don't know but he isn't the guy for you. I can't believe you are having  a child together, of all the people to be irresponsible with you choose Jefferson!”

 

“Irresponsible? It wasn't planned for this to happen I know, but we are both working hard to do the right thing. If you can’t be supportive of me and Tom then you need to leave. Leave this room and leave us alone until you can be supportive.”

 

Whatever Lafayette had been expecting it wasn't this. He was so sure that Alex’s hate for Thomas would catch up with her and she would all but drag him out of the room.

Alex watched as her brother in all but blood walked out of the room, and out of her life.

 

“You know you were calling me Tom right?” Thomas was standing in the bathroom doorway and by the looks of it had been there for most of the fight.

 

“Yeah, I know. It just sort of slipped out, I’ll stop if you don't like it.”

 

“No, don't stop. I love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read it then read the note up the top.
> 
> Also thanks to the two who gave me the info about american school and college!!!


	6. Chapter 6:

The wait at the OB/GYN wasn't a long one in any sense, it was just awkwardly quiet. Alex and Thomas were surrounded by happy couples in various stages of pregnancy, and a few of them kept glancing at the two 22 year olds in judgement of their age and the fact that they weren't in a committed relationship.

Thomas’ family had offered to pay for the OB/GYN when the two had visited on Thursday after their morning debate class. There was some protest from the two parents to be and Alex brought up how her Mother had organised the appointments with a Med school friend of hers at a discount and that both George and Martha had insisted on paying. After a bit of pushing from Thomas’ mother and a call from Alex to her parents it was agreed that the doctor bills would be paid by Alex’s parents and the hospital bills by Thomas’ parents.

“Alexandra Hamilton”

The two stood and followed the nurse, Alex’s hand finding Thomas’ out of nerves and felt him give a squeeze of reassurance before dropping it and following her through the door.

“Alexandra! It has been too long” Abigail Adams was quite a bubbly person and both her and her husband had visited occasionally when Alex was still at school. Now that she stayed at college most of the time Alex never saw them.

“Yes it has Abigail! How are you and John?”

“Oh we’re fine! Now you must be Thomas, the dad-to-be!” Abigail held her hand out towards Thomas.

“Yes ma'am, Thomas Jefferson”

“Jefferson?” Abigail asked as she released Thomas’ hand “not the infamous Jefferson Alex used to go on about?”

“Yes Abigail that's him”

“Interesting. Well let's get on with the visit yes? Now when did you get pregnant?”

“September 15”

“Okay that means a June birth which is good, you get the first couple of months with the baby while you are on your summer holidays. The exact date can be determined with the ultrasound later on. Now Alex your mother has already given me the files from the government with your family’s medical history, nothing major stands out but I will need to see you once a fortnight for the next few months just to make sure there isn’t any problems. Thomas do you have any Medical conditions in your family that appear genetic?”

“None that I know of. I can speak to my parents and let you know during the next session.”

“That would be very helpful. Now here is some information on diet and nutrition during a pregnancy as well as habits that are dangerous, so no smoking, drug use or alcohol. There is also a description of what test can be offered during the pregnancy and at what time we can do them, read through them and if any stand out we can talk about giving them to you.” Abigail handed each of them a manilla folder as well as a pamphlet about the different tests. “Moving on, we need to do some tests now, just standard check up sort of things, see if you are healthy, we will do a blood test, urine test and a heart, lung and blood pressure test.”

Standing up Abigail walked out of the room and came back a minute later with another doctor.

“This is Daisy, she will do those check ups in the room next door so if you will follow her.”

Standing up the two thanked Abigail and followed Daisy out and into the adjoining room.

“Ok so, Alexandra, Thomas, what we will do is get Alex to take the urine test first - here’s  cup and there is the bathroom through that door. After you’re done bring it to me and we will take your blood pressure and then draw some blood. Then I will listen to your heart and lungs. Once that is done you have an hour and a half to kill while I do preliminary tests and get the results logged for Abigail. I suggest the cafe across the street for some lunch.”

* * *

 

Following Daisy’s orders Thomas sat down as Alex did as she was told, 30 minutes later and the two were walking into the cafe for a simple meal.

“So, everything is good so far?” Thomas asked, looking for a way to start a conversation, Alex had been quiet throughout the whole process.

“Yeah, nothing is wrong with me yet so that’s good, hopefully nothing else shows up.”

“Are you ok? You have been so quiet today and you have barely touched your spinach and feta ravioli and I know it’s one of your favourites.”

“I'm good, it’s just now that we are here it’s so much more real, and I'm worried that I won't be a good mother, you know my dad was a dead beat and while my mum was there she didn't really do much,took care of me cause she had to, plus she got more money from the government with me.”

“Alex” Thomas reached out and took a hold of her hand “you are going to be the greatest mother ever. This kid will be so loved and cared for that they will feel so smothered and will run off to all of our friends to escape the amount we love them. No matter what happens you will be as brilliant at parenting as you are at everything else.”

Following Thomas’ speech the two were silent for the rest of the meal, once they had paid and were heading back over to the clinic Alex turned to Thomas and said in a quiet voice “thanks.”

* * *

 

Once they were back in with Abigail she told them that the preliminary reports from Daisy came back clear and that the lab reports will be ready for their next visit.

“Alright, now you are 10 weeks along so before we do the ultrasound do you want to find out the sex of your baby or keep it hidden?”

This was something they had discussed almost straight away and both agreed that finding out would be better so that they didn't have to worry about getting neutral clothes, toys, furniture or decoration.

“We would like to find out.” Alex told Abigail who took a note of it on their file before standing up and getting them to follow her.

“Alright well let’s get into the room and do this ultrasound, now before we get your hopes up let me just say that since you are at 10 weeks we may not be able to tell just yet but since I will be checking the baby out for your next few visit you will find out soon enough if not today. Okay here we are, hop up here Alex and lift your shirt up please.”

Doing so Alex and Thomas both stared at the monitor as Abigail moved the wand around.

“Okay and there is your baby” Abigail pointed to a small peanut shape on the monitor and Alex felt herself tear up “and just give me a minute… ok so your baby will be due around June 15-20 but we will get a more accurate date in a few weeks. Ok I will print of a few pictures for you to show people, just let me know how many copies. And your baby’s gender is, a girl!”

This time Thomas felt himself tear up, a girl, he was going to have a daughter. He gave Alex a hug from behind and kissed her hair “we’re having a girl” he whispered in awe and all Alex could do was nod in affirmation, her eyes wide with joy.

After a few minutes Thomas looked away from the screen and towards Abigail “we would like one picture each and a picture for my parents and her parents so that’s four, plus a couple spare, so could we have six?”

With a nod and a smile Abigail left to print the Pictures while Thomas helped Alex clean off the goo. Once she had fixed her shirt Alex gave Thomas a hug “A girl! Tommy we’re having a girl!”

“I know” he replied, hugging her back “I know.”


	7. Chapter 7:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I know that Jefferson had 9 siblings, however since this is a modern AU and a work of fanfiction I have given him three sisters and instead of having a brother I've made his brother Peter actually his brother-in-law. Also he doesn't get along with his older sisters which is why they are only just finding out about the pregnancy in this chapter.
> 
> Also thanks to everyone who has Liked and commented on this Fic, I love you all so much!!

The following day the two bid each other goodbye as they went their separate ways for Thanksgiving weekend. They agreed to tell their parents the news first and give them the copies of the ultrasound this weekend and then sunday night when everyone was back in their dorms they would tell them and show the pictures.

Alex pulled her car into the driveway at her parents house and cursed to herself as she recognised Lafayettes car already there. They hadn’t spoken to each other simce Tuesday and she had all but forgotten that he would be here over the weekend as well. 

“Hello! Where are you guys?” she called into the house as she shut the front door.

“Kitchen honey!” was the reply from her mother.

Leaving her bag and scarf on the couch on her way through Alex stepped into the warm kitchen inhaling the smell of her dad’s homemade turkey stuffing.

“Hello how are you honey? And how is Thomas and the baby?” Martha had left her spot by the vegetables in order to squeeze her daughter into a hug.

“Hi mum, I'm good, Thomas is good and so is baby. Hi dad, Laf” Alex gave both men a wave, her dad was at the stove making the stuffing and waved back, Laf - who was in the adjoining open plan dining room setting the table - gave her a smile and gestured towards the stairs. “Everything smells great, I'm just gonna go put my bag up in my room and then I will be back down to talk.” Alex quickly grabbed her bag and followed Laf up the stairs and into her bedroom, the white walls and furniture had obviously been dusted recently and the blue rug had been freshly vacuumed. Laf was sitting at her desk which was still the organised chaos she had left it in last visit. Alex sank down onto her blue and white quilt and looked at Laf in an invitation for him the start talking.

“Look, I just wanted to apologise, after you kicked me out I went for a walk and calmed down, then spoke with Burr about what happened. I realise now that you never hated each other and that you are both doing the right thing and no matter how much I want to protect you I also have to respect your choices. You guys are going to be wonderful parents.”

Alex got up and gave Laf a hug before saying “I forgive you, and I understand you want to protect me but things are different now, the first thought I have is now of my child and so I will only ever do what I think is best for her.” 

“Her? You said her.”

Alex winced “don't say anything, I'm going to tell mum and dad now and Tom’s telling his family as well. We planned on telling everyone on sunday night.”

Another hug and the two headed downstairs for dinner.  
  


“Now before we eat let's go around and say what we are thankful for, I am thankful for my family which is only growing more and more” Alex’s dad always said the same thing which everyone rolled their eyes at but still smiled whenever they heard it.

Martha followed her husband “I'm thankful that we are all here together.”

Normally Alex would go next but she gestured for Laf to go first. “I'm thankful that college is going well and that I'm going to be and uncle.”

With a smile on her face Alex caressed the small barely there bump on her stomach and said “I'm thankful for Thomas’ support and everyone's help and I’m thankful for my unborn daughter.”

* * *

Thomas had left early in order to get to his parents house for the 3:00 meal. Now as they were all sitting around the table enjoying their meal his mother turned from her conversation with his sister Lucy to ask him how the appointment yesterday went. 

“Yeah it was good, great even. Abigail wants to see Alex quite regularly for a few months just to make sure everything is good, since the state might not have records of the full medical history of Alex’s parents, especially her dad. But other than that it’s looking great.”

“What appointment? Alex who?” Thomas’ brother-in-law Peter asked, looking at his wife and then his in-laws in confusion.

“Oh, I ah I guess I never told you guys, since you weren’t here when we came to visit mum and dad, um I am going to be a dad. Remember Alexandra Hamilton?” at the affirming nod from his sisters and  brother-in-law Thomas continued “well, in September John Laurens threw a back to college party, we had a couple of drinks and… well… anyway now she is pregnant, with a girl.”

“A GIRL!! Oh Thomas why didn't you mention that?” Thomas’ mother asked as she got up to give her only son a hug.

“I was planning on telling you before Peter interrupted me.”

“So I'm gonna be an aunt?” Lucy was only in her junior year in highschool and out of his sisters she was the one Thomas was closest with.

“Yeah, and me and Janie as well.” Mary was two year older than Thomas and one year younger than Jane. Thomas used to spend his childhood driving his older sisters crazy and now even though they were all grown up they often liked to drive him crazy in their quest for revenge.

“Well as nice as it is that she’s pregnant, Thomas, it was irresponsible of you to get yourself in this situation. I would ask for a paternity test if I were you, after all we are a well off family and as the sole son you are set to inherit the business when dad steps down.”

“Oh bugger off Janie, you’re just annoyed that Thomas is going to have a kid before you and so mum and dad’s first grandchild won't be yours.” Lucy never got on with Jane. since they were a well of family, their dads Firm had been in the family for years and the money even longer, they had all grown up with a bit of a traditional way of life. Lucy, however, was a tomboy through and through and Jane would often tell her littlest sibling that she needed to be more ladylike if she ever wanted to make a good wife.

“No, that is not it. I just think Thomas should have been more careful, after all she isn't the first gold-digger to come after him is she?”

“Shut up Janie! Alex is not a gold-digger, she has no desire for wealth, all she cares about is our child and I won't have you bad mouthing her in my presence. That is my daughter that she is carrying and if you ever want to meet your niece then you will forget these ridiculous accusations. You don’t know the first thing about Lex, I offered to pay for everything, so did mum and dad and she refused, it took mum’s guilt tripping to get Lex to agree to letting them pay for anything.” rant over Thomas didn't stick around to see how his family would react, instead he went back to his room and started to pack his suitcase up.

“Thomas, where are you going?”

“Sorry Luce, but I don't think I can stay here for the rest of the weekend, I’m just gonna go crash at James’ and then head back to college with him tomorrow.”

“Ok… call me yeah? Keep me updated on my goddaughter yeah?”

“Of course Luce. oh and could you give this to mum and dad? It’s the ultrasound picture we got yesterday.” Thomas gave his sister another hug before handing her the picture and heading out to his car.

* * *

Sunday night following Thanksgiving Alex and her friends would always spend together, Alex and Laf would bring the leftovers from the Washington house while the Schuyler’s would bring some freshly baked dessert. This year they were joined by James and Thomas and they all sat around the couches in the common room as they spoke about their thanksgivings with their families.

“Hey! If I could have your attention please” Thomas spoke up with a glance at Alex who had been squished in between John and Herc. “Lex and I have an announcement to make.”

 With everyone having quieted down and looking between the two Alex spoke up “so the other day when we went to the doctor we found out that we are having…. A girl!!”

As everyone got up to congratulate the two Thomas pulled out his copy of the ultrasound photo and showed it to the Schuyler sisters and Aaron as they surrounded him.

Once the congratulations were finished and everyone was back to enjoying the food Hercules spoke up.

“It’s great that you guys are doing this together, unfortunately you can’t raise a baby here, in the college dorms, so myself, James and Aaron have been looking around for apartments and houses that are nearby and can fit you all comfortably at a reasonable price. We found a few places and spoke to everyone here and decided that as part of our baby shower present to you we would help you buy or rent whichever one you choose.”

Thomas thanked everyone while Alex burst into tears and gushed about how amazing their friends are and how she didn't know how they would be able to do this if they weren’t there. Once Alex calmed down enough to say a proper thank you Angelica pulled out a platter of brownies and meringues for the group to enjoy. They didn't get to bed until it was almost sunrise.


	8. Chapter 8:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I last updated, had a few things happening but I am starting to get more free time so updates wont be so long from now on.

Despite being a few months along Alex had not told a single one of her classmates about the pregnancy, it had been an unspoken rule between everyone that knew that they did not speak of it in front of others.

That was bound to change at some point though.

It was during their friday debate class, as usual Alex and Thomas were up the front debating. She was midway through one of her arguments when she felt it and her words cut off as she took a deep breath before snapping her mouth shut and bolting out of the room.

Thomas shot one look at Eliza who jumped up and followed Alex. Protocol meant that one of Alex’s teammates would get up and continue her argument however when John Jay got up and started to speak Thomas simply stepped away and headed over to his bag.  The class watched in shock as Thomas Jefferson gave up the chance of an easy win. Aaron was the only other of the class who knew what was going on and he left his seat on Alex’s side of the class to grab the water in her bag and take it to Thomas.  When Alex walked back in with Eliza she went straight to Thomas who pulled saltines and a bottle of gatorade from his bag and handed them to her.  Eliza went to Aaron and the two just watched as Alex gave him a smile and a hug before sitting down and eating the saltines.

“Umm What's going on? Are we gonna debate or what?” Charles Lee, one of the biggest douche bags on the planet was also the worst debater they had and yet seemed to believe the opposite. He was one of the only people that both Alex and Thomas couldn't stand and so it was without a thought that Thomas snapped “there is a pregnant girl who just threw up, give her a second to recover Lee.”

Of course that led to the rest of the class exclaiming in shock at the news that not only was Alex was pregnant but Thomas knew and was taking care of her.

“ALRIGHT EVERYONE CALM DOWN!” Professor Washington was never one to yell, he simply raised his voice above the noise, once the chatter had calmed down he looked over at his daughter who was slightly pale and leaning against Thomas.

“Ok, so,yes Lex is pregnant,the baby is mine and she is 12 weeks along, we are having a girl, any questions? No, now I suggest that you go back to the debate while I take Lex back to the dorm before she vomits again”  Eliza handed Thomas Alex’s bag and phone while Aaron gave Alex a quick hug and the jacket he had hanging over his chair to help her stop shivering.

Back at Thomas’ dorm James was in the middle of an assignment when the door banged open and Alex sprinted to the bathroom while Thomas closed the door and dropped their bags down on the couch with a sigh.

“Morning sickness?” James asked his friend in sympathy. Thomas ran his hands through his hair and nodded before walking over to the cupboard and grabbing some more saltines and gatorade for Alex and placing them on the table before dropping a new packet into his bag.

“Hey James, sorry for bursting in” Alex stepped out of the bathroom looking as pale as before, Thomas quickly cleared some room on the couch and led Alex to sit down, handing her the saltines and gatorade.

“This doesn't seem like simple morning sickness, you look physically sick Lex.”

“Tommy I’m fine stop worrying, and anyway we have an appointment with Abigail tomorrow so we can check with her then but she is just gonna tell you that you’re overreacting.” Thomas said nothing, instead he opened Netflix on his laptop and let Alex choose something to watch. The opening credits of their third friends episode had just finished when they heard insistant knocking at their door, James opened it to see Eliza, Aaron and Lafayette all looking worried.

“Hey guys, come on in, she threw up about an hour ago when they got here and she’s managed to keep down some saltines and powerade, she is still pale but has a bit more colour to her cheeks.” In the last week Alex had been throwing up constantly and it had become custom for the group to update each other whenever they saw each other, especially after an episode of vomiting.

“Hey guys, sorry if I worried you.” Alex looked up from her position snuggled on the couch with Aarons jacket over one of Thomas’ purple jumpers. Thomas moved from where he was pressed next to Alex to great the others “you guys wanna stay for dinner? I was just gonna make some chicken noodle soup to keep Lex’s stomach settled but you are welcome to stay.”

With nods of agreement and James’ idea to invite the others everyone settled down around the room while Lafayette sent a quick message on his phone

 

_ Group chat: baby jamilton _

_ Laffy-taffy: so James and Thomas have invited everyone to theirs for some chicken noodle soup _

_ Angel-ica: who there? _

_ Jimmyjam: Alex laf eliza aaron and us two _

_ Elizard: she got a bit sick today so jefferson is making her something simple _

_ Laurens(aka turtle): sounds good, i just finished be right there _

_ Hunkules: peggy and i finish in an hour _

_ Pegleg: we shall come after our lecture _

_ Angel-ica: i need to chat to my teacher but will be there soon _

_ Hunkules: also is alex ok? _

_ Laurens(aka turtle): yeah shes been vomiting a lot lately _

_ Lexithelion: i'm fine, its bad enough tommy is overreacting i don't need everyone else to as well _

_ Thom-ass: i'm just making sure you and out little princess are ok _

_ Angel-ica: cute. _

_ Burr-n: ok so everyone is coming? _

_ Jimmyjam: can someone bring some bowls and spoons? We only have four bowls and half our spoons are dirty or broken _

_ Laurens(aka turtle): yeah i can swing by mine and hercs we should have enough,if not i have burr and lafs key so i can grab some from theirs _

_ Buur-n: why do you have a key????? _

_ Laffytaffy: i gave him a spare when i was over in france last year, in case someone needed to get in and you werent around _

_ Burr-n: but of all people you choose laurens?? The guy who fed his first dorm key to a turtle?? _

_ Laurens(aka turtle): hey!!! It was an accident! I knocked the key into mr tortoise mcturtle the third’s food bowl on ACCIDENT _

_ Elizard: i want to know how you had three turtles with that name and still though it was good _

_ Laurens(aka turtle): i didn't, he was my first turtle it just sounds more sophisticated if you put the third after his name _

 

The chat was interrupted by a knock on the door which was revealed to be John with a stack of bowls and spoons

“hey, you would not believe the amount of judgemental looks I got just because I was carrying that stuff” John placed the bowls and spoons in the table before jumping on the couch and hugging Alex “what's happening in the world of baby Jamilton?”

“Nothing much, she just enjoys making me vomit at this point” Alex responded before looking down at the hand she had resting protectively on her stomach “but I still love you don't I, no matter how much you make me vomit”

Before John could make a remark about his best friend talking to her stomach Jefferson had crouched in front of them and placing his hand next to Alex’s before whispering “hey princess, look I know you are trying to grow but you gotta be careful yeah, your mummy has been vomiting a lot which isn't really fun so if you could find it in your tiny heart to stop making her vomit this much that would be great.” Thomas placed a kiss on the stomach before getting up and squeezing Alex’s hand and walking off to check on the soup.

 

Once everyone had arrived and made sure that Alex was good they all sat down to eat, Eliza and Aaron told everyone about debate class after Alex and Thomas had left and the numerous questions they had been asked along with Alex’s dad.  “No seriously John Jay wanted to know if you had drugged Alex because he didn't understand how you guys went from hating each other to suddenly having a baby together.” Eliza was regaling Thomas with the numerous people who questioned if he had drugged, hypnotised or even mind controlled Alex to get to this position. 

“Why do so many people think I would do such stupid and horrible things? Why aren't they asking if Alex drugged me?”

“Because Tommy, if they question my motives and it turns out that it was you who did it not me then they have just questioned a victim of what then becomes rape, they would rather question the father about it then the mother and possible victim.”

“Still, these guys should know me well enough that they don't ask those questions Lex, it is so degrading that they think I forced you to sleep with me.”

“I know Tommy, but look at it this way, all they ever see is that we hate each other they never saw us getting along, I mean even Laf didn't know about the whole stress relief alliance, so for us to suddenly be telling them we are having a baby then the logical conclusion for them is that it was an accidental drunken mistake, the whole ‘did he drug her’ is them expressing their complete shock and disbelief over the situation and  _ trying  _ to be funny, and it is a way for them to ask how it happened without actually saying those words.”

“Yeah I guess, but still…”

“I know.”


	9. Chapter 9:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while huh?  
> Sorry it's been so long but Uni and work have taken over my life but I am here and posting again. Enjoy

Two more weeks of morning sickness that would hit randomly and had all her friends carrying around saltines and gatorade just in case and Alex was finally starting to feel better. Her last appointment with Abigail just after ‘the incident’ as they were calling it had been perfect, everything was well and Abigail had told her that the sickness was perfectly normal at that stage and would start to go away soon.

Thankfully it was starting to calm down, this morning she had woken up without the impending explosion of vomit for the first time in 3 months and had enjoyed simply laying in bed on her phone for the next 30 minutes until her phone rang at precisely 8:00.

 

( _Alex_ **_Thomas_ ** )

_Hey Tommy! Guess what, no vomit today!!!!_

**_Hey Lex, that’s great, so guess the morning sickness is dying down then_ **

_Yeah, so far so good, we will see what happens though. But it’s been calming down over the last few days so should be good from now on_

**_Listen my parents are coming down with Lucy on the weekend and would love to meet up with us and to meet your parents, what do you think?_ **

_Sounds good, I will talk to mum and dad and see but I can't imagine them saying no to meeting the other grandparents._

**_Great, I will see you in class later on_ **

_Yeah see ya_

 

Alex’s first class of the day was Politics and Law throughout history and she shared it with Laf, John and Hercules. She met them as usual at John and Herc’s dorm and together they walked to class, talking about the assignment that was due today.

“I spoke about America after the revolution, and how the government had to create a Nation” John was telling them while waving his paper around like a lunatic “what about you Alex?”

“I figured most people would do America or England since we live in America and England’s Monarchy and government system is pretty well known around the world, so I decided to look at Australia and do a bit of a comparison between us and them since both countries were part of the British Empire and declared independence and different times, and I looked at significant Laws of theirs that contrasted ours, specifically the Gun Laws, since Australia has gun control and we don’t I wanted to look at the effect it had on Australian Politicians who supported it and the country as a whole then and now.”

“Alex, did you end up going over the word limit again?” Laf asked, while Herc silently remarked to John that someone needed to invent an app that prevented people from going over a word limit.

“Only a bit… ok so when Professor King told us that we had to write 2500 words I went and asked if I could write more and he told me as long as it was under 5000 then I would be fine, and before you ask I wrote 4997 words and my name at the top makes it 4999, I hyphenated Washington-Hamilton so it would count as one word.”

“Alex, why do write like you need it to survive?”

“Wow, Herc, that was poetic” John elbowed Alex while giving Herc a shit eating grin.

“I don't know, Herc, I just can’t stop once I start, and I just keep going. Besides I can never think what is more important to say so I just say everything.”

 

* * *

 

Three days later and Alex and Thomas were heading out to pick up his parents and Lucy before heading over to the Washington residence.

Mrs Jefferson met them in the hotel Lobby and immediately latched onto Alex not even saying hello to her son before asking Alex all about the baby. Lucy soon joined them, she introduced herself to Alex and then immediately joined her mother in cooing at the tiny baby bump on Alex.

Thomas stood there still waiting to be acknowledged when his dad walked over and clapped his back in sympathy.

The whole drive to the Washingtons was quiet since Alex was up the front with Thomas and the other three were checking out the scenery.

“We're here” Alex said after 20 minutes of silence, hopping out of the car and wrapping her scarf around her neck. As his family got out of the car Thomas noticed Alex still getting cold and took his beanie off to place it on Alex's head, pulling it down to cover her ears.

“There you go Lex, nice and warm now”

“Thanks, Tommy” by some deeply buried instinct Alex grabbed Thomas’ hand and dragged him up to the front door in her hurry to get inside to the warmth of the heater, Martha was already standing at the door knowing how her daughter was with cold and beckoned everyone in as she introduced herself. Both his parents and hers noticed the hands but neither said anything about it.


	10. Chapter 10:

Christmas came with snow and with snow, cold weather. Other than the Christmas Eve dinner her and Thomas shared with her parents and Laf the two of them stayed in the dorms on Christmas day. They did have a long skype session with his family, but the present exchange had happened just before they had finished their trip down to visit.  
The two were using the quiet to go through the housing catalogue that Herc had dropped off that morning with his presents and an odd look.

Alex wanted to sit near the heater, so she had bundled herself onto the floor and leant against the couch. Thomas had joined her with two cups of chamomile tea, and some gingerbread Eliza had given them. Over time they had moved to get more comfortable and had ended up with Thomas leaning against the couch, one leg straight the other bent up at the knee, Alex was leaning against him in between his legs, one of his hands rested on the baby bump while the other was used to swipe on the tablet the Alex was holding up with one hand, the other hand resting next to Thomas’.  
This is how James found them as he arrived back at the dorm at 5.30pm.

“Just think, our daughter will be running around on that grass and there is room for a swing set and a slide, even a little blow-up baby splash pool.”

“I know Tommy but buying just doesn't seem right, one day one of us will be wanting to move out or move someone in, if we rent then we can move whenever we want, no matter what.” Alex despite being against buying was enamoured with the small two-story five bedroom house with a massive grass backyard.  
James snapped a picture of the two before sending off to the only group chat that didn't have either of them as a part of it:

_Group chat: Operation Jamilton_

_James: look what I walked in on… they were discussing whether to buy or rent_   
_Angelica: they are sooo domestic_   
_Laurens: look at his hand!!!!!! Its soo cute_   
_Laf: yeah they are cute arent they?_   
_Eliza: don't be too depressed, he seems intent on sticking by her for this, I know you want to protect your sister but they seem good together_   
_Herc: I would say they should kiss already but technically they have_   
_Burr: dude, Laf is currently glaring at his phone, thanks for reminding him that his sister … you know.._   
_Peggy: um James… are you just standing in your doorway watching them???_   
_James: ..._

James looked up in time to see his two friends snuggle closer before Thomas let out a soft sigh and stood up.  
“What shall we have for dinner? I can make us some sandwiches or since there isn't much food in here we can order in? Up to…. Oh hey Jemmy.”

“Hi Thomas, Alex. Merry Christmas! You guys all good?”

Thomas nodded and grabbed the two empty mugs off the floor, moving them into the little kitchen before moving to help Alex up. She wasn't far enough along that she needed the help but still, he was insisting on it.

“Merry Christmas James! Yeah, all good. Haven't been feeling sick for a few days which is good.”

Remembering he was still standing in the doorway, James stepped into the room and closed the door.  
“Mum says hi and congrats to you Thomas” James raised his voice so Thomas could hear him as he made his way into his room to put all his stuff down.

“That’s nice of her. How is everyone?”

“Yeah they’re good, Dolley was telling me that Jane and Peter were telling all their high falutin friends that you had fallen victim to a gold digger, Lucy when she heard told Jane off in the middle of the Christmas party that your parents hosted.”  
Thomas nodded and clapped James’ back, before asking the two if they felt like pizza or Chinese for dinner.

“Do people really think I’m a gold digger, they seriously think I got pregnant just to trap Tom?”

Thomas’ head snapped up from the take out menus to look at Alex. She was staring down at her baby bump, both hands curled protectively around the bump as tears silently slid down her face.

“No” Thomas exclaimed as he made his way to her, kneeling in front of her and placing his hands over hers “No my idiotic sister and husband think that because they can't understand how I could possibly ‘lower’ myself in this way. No one else in my family or anyone who matters thinks that way. Most importantly I know that it’s not true we both did this and we both love this child. She is going to be the most spoiled little girl in existence.” Thomas wiped the tears from Alex’s eyes before kissing her baby bump, the two parents unaware of their friend standing awkwardly to the side torn between comforting his friend or giving them privacy. Glancing around he saw an opportunity to do both.

“He’s right Alex, no one thinks that and if they did, who cares we know the truth and that’s what matters.” at Alex’s smile of thanks he continued “I’m gonna go get some take away for dinner, pizza sound good?”

Thankfully Thomas kept an updated list of food that Alex avoided or craved at any given moment. He sent the updates to group chat that involved all their friends plus the Washingtons and all the messages were from Thomas with types of food with a thumbs up or down depending in Alex liked it or hated it.

Within 40 minutes James had ordered and picked up the pizza, already anticipating that all their friends would be slowly making their ways into the dorm room he had picked up enough to feed them all. By the time he got back Alex and Thomas were sitting on the couch slightly snuggled up with Laurens and Laf sprawled on the floor, the movie Mary Poppins was playing and Alex was softly singing along to her baby bump while Thomas gazed at her with a fond look on his face. The other two had not seen the movie before and were making bets on what would happen. Barely noticed as he entered James dropped the pizza’s on the kitchen counter and told everyone that dinner was there.

Soon enough everyone was there to enjoy the final scene of the movie. Laurens and Laf were silently crying while everyone else laughed at them, except Hercules, he was pelting bits of his napkin at them while they hardly noticed. As soon as the movie finished the sisters got up and started to clean up dinner while everyone argued over what movie to watch next.

“Hercules” as always Herc requested the movie of his mythical namesake. There was a couple of shouts of Lion King and various other movies, everyone pausing to stare at Burr when he suggested Frozen with as much enthusiasm as a seven year old girl.

“Guys!” Thomas managed to get everyone’s attention with a single word which was a new, but welcome, development. “Alex has two requests, first she would like for us to open all your Christmas presents since we wanted to wait for you, then she requests someone make some popcorn so we can all sit down and watch emperor’s new groove since she just got it for Christmas.” with everyone’s sounds of agreement Aaron and Thomas went to grab the gifts that had been left in Alex’s dorm while James grabbed the ones from Thomas’ room.

When the boys got back everyone created a circle around the gifts as one by one the two parents opened them.  
The Schuyler sisters gave them a pregnancy body pillow for Alex and a baby monitor which was set up with a camera so that you could see the baby when they were asleep. John, Laf and Herc’s present was a matching white cot and change table while Aaron gave them a soft yellow  
high chair with some cute Disney themed bibs. James got them a baby carrier which clipped in to make it a car seat as well as a pregnancy and first-year journal for the two of them to record all their thoughts and feelings as well as milestones through the rest of the pregnancy and for their baby’s first year.

“Aww, this is perfect thank you, James!” Alex squealed while showing Thomas who also voiced his thanks “all of you guys, thank you so much, this really helps to know we have such supportive friends and that you guys have gotten us so many of the things we need.”

“Yeah guys we really appreciate this, it makes our lives easier have such great help and support.”

After a round of hugs, Thomas moved all the gifts to the side while Alex set up the movie and Angelica went to make some popcorn. After a glance at each other and a slight nod from Alex, the two once again grabbed their friends' attention.  
“So Alex and I were talking earlier, and while we are extremely grateful for your offer to help us buy or rent a place we have found a house that we love and can afford, I have plenty of money, Alex has saved up tons from tutoring high schoolers and our parents have offered to put in some as well. So we will be making an offer in a couple of day’s and hoping that if all goes well we can move in during spring break. Since it is a big house we also wanted to know if the Godparents would like to rent out a room each, it would be cheaper than paying student accommodation fees and we would love it if you could help us with our daughter.”

“Well, James, Eliza? Will you move in with us?” Alex couldn't stop the grin on her face as she saw her two friends take a few moments to process the new.

“Oh goodness, of course, Alex, Tom thank you for trusting me, of course, I will help.” Eliza was first to answer giving them both massive hugs. Soon James was also voicing his acceptance and thanks, also giving his friends a hug each.

Everyone moved to sit down ready to watch the movie but Thomas kept standing, Peggy looked at him knowingly, having helped him with what he was about to announce.

“Just, one more thing, if I could, Alex I wanted to get you something special since you are the mother of my child and well… I wanted it to be meaningful, Peggy helped me organise this but… well here, Merry Christmas.” and Thomas handed her a flat large rectangular present. The two had agreed on no presents for each other; they wanted to save that money to buy a house so Alex was shocked. Then upon opening the present, Tears came to her eyes.

BABY’S FIRST ALBUM

There was space on the cover for a name, opening the book and the first photo was of Alex, the day she told Thomas she was pregnant, taken by him as they enjoyed a quick meal in the little cafe, there was a date and explanation next to the photo. There were several more pictures taken by their friends and family as well as the ultrasound pictures they had, all with dates and explanations next to them. And plenty more pages for pictures to be added.

“Thank you,” Alex said simply, giving Thomas a kiss on his cheek.

“One more photo, I had to stop and print it off on the way here, but James sent it earlier.” and Peggy pulled out the very photo James had taken and sent to the Operation Jamilton group chat.

Smiling in thanks Alex took the photo from her friend and placed it carefully in the Album before placing it on the coffee table in front of her. “Right let's watch a movie.”


End file.
